Sie Kensou
; 18 años (KOF '94), 19 años |Lugar de nacimiento = China |Altura = 1,72 m |Peso = 61 kg |Grupo sanguíneo = B |Familia/Relaciones = Athena Asamiya |Trabajo/Ocupación = |Gustos = El álbum debut de Yū Hayami , animales de peluche de sus fans , un balón autografiado de Alessandro Del Piero |Disgustos = Entrenar, pizza |Hobbies = Leer mangas |Comida favorita = Baozi |Fuerte en deportes = Football |Habilidad especial = |Odia = |Música favorita = |Arma = |Estilo de lucha = Wing chun y kung-fu }} Sie Kensou (椎 拳崇, Shii Kensū; pinyin: Chuí Quánchóng) un personaje que apareció por primera vez en el videojuego Psycho Soldier. Él aparece en la serie The King of Fighters como miembro de Psycho Soldiers Team. Desde su primera aparición, siempre ha servido como personaje de 'alivio cómico'. En un momento dado, los desarrolladores describieron que sus poderes psíquicos eran similares a los poderes de Koichi en la serie manga Babel II (1971–1973). Su apodo oficial es The Young Rising Dragon ('El joven dragón creciente'). En Game Heroes Collection de la revista Gamest en 1997, Kensou fue votado como el personaje favorito n° 24 del personal. Compartió el puesto con Ryo Sakazaki de la saga Art of Fighting y Toru Kurosawa, un personaje del videojuego Last Bronx (1996) desarrollado por Sega.http://www.netlaputa.ne.jp/~dummy/gamest/magazine/gamest/v208.html Trasfondo The King of Fighters Él es uno de los jóvenes discípulos de Chin Gentsai que maneja poderes psíquicos (apodados por SNK como "psico-poderes"). Tanto él como Athena son entrenados por Chin para prepararse para "el peor escenario del mal inminente" y utilizan los torneos como un método de entrenamiento para tal acontecimiento. Los planes van mal cuando Kensou pierde sus poderes en The King of Fighters '99, pero salva a Athena con una energía latente previamente desconocida. Más tarde se revela que es el Espíritu Dragón (龍の気, Ryū no ki), un poder que de alguna manera comparte con su joven compañero de equipo, Bao. Él recupera sus poderes y domina este nuevo poder en The King of Fighters XI, para satisfacción de Ron, el ex miembro de NESTS. El significado más profundo de la importancia del Espíritu Dragón aún no ha sido revelado. Es probable que el Espíritu Dragón sea una referencia a la habilidad de Kensou para transformarse en un dragón del videojuego Psycho Soldier. Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life Kensou permanece relativamente igual que sus otras encarnaciones. La principal diferencia de este Kensou es que no exhibe poderes psíquicos durante la mayoría de la historia. Él se declara "caballero de Athena" y a menudo corre en su ayuda cuando ella está en peligro. Él imprudentemente se topa con una de sus teletransportaciones y se une a su búsqueda en el cuartel de Tantauls. Mientras ella está luchando contra el sistema Tantauls, él temporalmente la protege utilizando sus poderes psíquicos anteriormente latentes. Durante la secuencia final, él la consuela intentando no pensar más y repite algunos de los consejos de su maestro kenpo. También intenta confesar sus sentimientos por ella, pero es interrumpido cuando Athena ve a Rika Kashiwazaki sana y salva. Personalidad Disparatado, extrovertido y jovial, Kensou quiere vivir sus años de juventud al máximo. Él tiene un enamoramiento por Athena, pero ella decide ignorarlo y cada vez que él reúne el coraje para confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella, a menudo es interrumpido. A veces se emociona demasiado en los eventos triviales, como al confundir que Chin estaba engañando a su esposa (su maestro en realidad solo estaba hablando con Kula por teléfono). Se sabe que a veces es perezoso, como cuando muestra su aversión por el entrenamiento. Poderes *'Telepatía' - Kensou puede proyectar sus pensamientos a otras mentes. *'Proyectil psíquico' - Kensou puede disparar una bola de energía psíquica. *'Aura psíquica' - Kensou puede atacar a sus enemigos con un aura psíquica alrededor de sus manos para aumentar el daño de sus golpes. *'Dragón psíquico' - Kensou puede crear un dragón gigante de energía psíquica. Además, al fusionarse con él, puede aumentar su poder y fuerza en general. *'Espíritu dragón' - Kensou tiene un poder misterioso que comparte con Bao y parece ser la fuente de su poder. Durante los torneos King of Fighters del videojuego The King of Fighters '99 al videojuego The King of Fighters 2001, el poder puede ser cambiado entre Kensou y Bao si uno de ellos está gravemente herido. Estilo de lucha Kensou aprendió kung fu de Chin Gentsai, especialmente los estilos particularmente más acrobáticos como el shaolin del norte. A pesar de tener tal nivel de poder como el de dicho Espíritu Dragón, no parece usar demasiados poderes psíquicos mientras lucha, y sobre todo se basa en su estilo de lucha. (A menudo se dice que ocurre lo contrario con el disgusto de Kensou hacia el entrenamiento). Música *'Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version"' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters 2002 *'Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters '95,The King of Fighters '98,The King of Fighters '98: Unlimited Match (solo en versiones de consola) *'Psycho Soldier Remix 96' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Shin! Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters '98,The King of Fighters '98: Unlimited Match (solo en versión arcade) *'Psyco Sonic Trip ~Dance at the Paddy Field~' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Will' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood, The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *'Psychic Guys' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Pure ~At Good Old Days~' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII *'Purity Soldiers' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Psycho Soldier ~Super Chinese Remix~' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Theme "Kensou"' - Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *'Nikuman' - Athena On Stage *'Tachi bou ke -Instrumental-' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Tachi bou ke' - The King of Fighters XIV (como adversario de Athena) Intérpretes *Eiji Yano - The King of Fighters '94~''The King of Fighters XIII'' *Yuto Kaname - The King of Fighters XIV *Yuki Ishii - Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life Apariciones *''Psycho Soldier'' *''Crystalis'' - como "Kensu" *''The King of Fighters '94'' *''The King of Fighters '95'' *''The King of Fighters '96'' *''The King of Fighters '97'' *''The King of Fighters '98'' *''The King of Fighters '99'' *''Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life'' *''The King of Fighters 2000'' - Kensou "Psycho Soldier" es el Striker de Kensou *''The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood'' *''The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood'' *''The King of Fighters 2001'' *''The King of Fighters 2002'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave'' *''The King of Fighters XI'' *''The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match'' *''The King of Fighters XII'' *''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match'' *''The King of Fighters XIII'' *''The King of Fighters XIV'' *''CR The King of Fighters'' Móviles *''Days of Memories'' (segundo y quinto título) - no jugador *''Athena On Stage'' - personaje de evento *''Metal Slug Defense'' - desbloqueable *''Crusaders Quest'' Cameos *''Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory'' - en el escenario de Bob *''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' - cameo de fondo *''The King of Fighters'' (pachinko) *''The King of Fighters 2'' *''SNK Gals' Fighters'' - como escudo humano para Athena *''Nariyuki Quest'' Curiosidades *A pesar del hecho provenir de China, su nombre está referido según las lecturas en japonés. De hecho, debería ser llamado "Chui Quanchong". *En encarnaciones anteriores, sus poses de victoria a menudo tenían 'mal funcionamiento de vestimentas' con poses exageradas. *La comida que come a veces antes o durante de los encuentros es baozi. *Ya que ambos comparten el mismo acento, Kensou a veces tendrá una animación de introducción especial junto con Robert. *Su secuencia de introducción en el modo historia con Maxima en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIII hace referencia al meme 'It's Over 9000!' (¡Es más de 9000!) de la serie anime Dragon Ball Z (1989-1996). Véase también *Sie Kensou/Galería Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS Sprites The King of Fighters '94 The King of Fighters '96 The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest The King of Fighters XI The King of Fighters 2000 The King of Fighters XII Metal Slug Defense Galería Kensou-psychosoldier.jpg| Psycho Soldier Kensou-k94.jpg|''The King of Fighters '94'' Kensou-99.jpg|''The King of Fighters '99'' Kensou-2001.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' Kensouxi.jpg|''The King of Fighters XI'' Kof12-sie-kensou.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' Kensou-kofXIII.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' Kensou-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'', render Referencias en:Sie Kensou Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de Athena Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Personajes de China Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Nacidos en septiembre